dragon_ball_z_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Suno
(Suno is supposed to be a pun on snow FYI, as it is the romanized equivalent of it) Username: /u/Cheeseable Appearance Suno is a Frost Demon. He has light purple skin, with blue features (and by features, I mean gem stuff). His eyes are bright orange. He appears to be the human equivalent of 25 years of age and is 5’4’’, weighing in at 135 lbs. His armor is blue, with shoulder pads and abdominal pads colored a dull gray, the spandex remains black. See picture for base form. Picture of his first transformation should be up soon. Personality Suno has a cool (no pun intended), calculating personality, hiding a more sinister and sadistic facet underneath. Suno wastes no time dispatching weaklings who stand in his way, but will only play around with those who he seeks revenge on. Suno has encountered many stronger than him and tends to leave them be. If they are his superiors, then he will robotically carry out their orders, questioning actions only when they should prove to be a departure from common sense or when they should prove completely contrary to his plans. In most cases, Suno will be calm and clear, both in action and command. However, when an event triggers Suno’s cruel side, he wholly lives up to his race’s reputation for tyranny. It is difficult to distinguish Suno as anything more than a robot until he’s reached the tipping point. Although Suno prefers being around members of his own race (after all, his upbringing taught him that Frost Demons are the superior race), he judges everyone based on who they are as a person instead of what they are. Suno has above average intelligence, although only slightly. He is an excellent tactician, however, his skill in mathematics and the sciences is no better than most people. Suno is also a bit of a history buff, thinking that those who do not study history are doomed to repeat it. Suno strives for progression instead of repetition. Alignment: Lawful Evil. Faction: Planet Trade Federation. History Although not a member of the royal lineage, Suno was born into an upper-class family. He grew up as the youngest child, of the great General Winta, his two older brothers bering Furost and Izo, and he shared his family’s devotion to the hierarchy of the royals, along with an understanding of the chain of command. Despite the lavish life of the social elite, Suno was never spoiled. Competition with his brothers forced him to work hard to earn some of the greater luxuries of the house such as extra dessert or use of the better washroom. Suno somehow felt that the more power one gained, the better one was. His brothers received elite training, yet even with that, they became little better than foot soldiers. Suno showed great promise as a fighter, despite the fact that he was educated in the intellectual faculties, and left his parents’ house at a young age to learn by experience rather than by training in an unrealistic manner, that’s how he learnt to sense the ki of others and hide his own. His ultimate goal is not immortality, for what is the point of living forever when you cannot hope to defeat any passing creature? Every fight is a stalemate! Suno strives for ultimate power, to be undefeatable and unchallenged, even by legions of people, then he can live out his life and die, knowing that he will gain immortality through legend of being an ultimate creature greater than any other. To gain more power, for the past number of years, Suno has been traveling from planet to planet, learning what people do to become more powerful, and training if he learns nothing new. To pay for his expenses, Suno works as a freelance scout, calling up the Planet Trade Organization whenever he finds a desirable planet that is suitably weak. They'll send over a team and pay him a fee when after their own assessment of the planet. Progression in the RP *Suno has joined forces with Cottage Jeice to form the Purple Comet Force, a modern equivalent of the Ginyu Force. They now search for more members. Stats: 30 Level: 1 Moves: 3 approval Biting Slash: Suno sticks out his hand and slashes it in a line, creating a high-speed ice blue arc of energy that is meant to slice an opponent. Cost – 30. Damage – 50. Recharge – 3 turns. Effect –None. Chilling Ice Ray: Suno points his finger at his opponent, firing a royal blue beam that explodes in a cold burst upon contact. Cost – 10. Damage – 20. Recharge – 1 turn. Effect – It’s cold. Ki Armor: Suno releases small amounts of dense ki from all over his body, forming armor. With this, he can deflect ki attacks using hands or feet, and can ignore physical attacks. This is only true of standard moves and not of ultimates. Duration – 1 turn. Cost – 20. Recharge – 4 turns. Effect –None. Rank Ups Frost Demon 1st Transformation Quests/Z-Points N/A 0 ZP Items/Zenni None 0 Zenni Category:Character